


dirk and jake are gay

by lumneynitcam



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, Gay Stuff, M/M, and jake is getting off early from work, cool stuff like that, dirk is lonley, handjobs, idk - Freeform, some really fucking hot sex, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumneynitcam/pseuds/lumneynitcam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally the worst part of the day for me. The time before jake gets home and there is nothing to watch on tv. You see, i work really fucking weird hours at the bar sometimes, but most of the time i get off around 3 in the afternoon and have to go back around 9 and in that time i am home alone for 3 of those hours. I am always bored as shit because Jake doesn't get off until 6. The most interesting thing to watch is fucking SpongeBob fucking Squarepants because what is one at fucking 3 in the afternoon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirk and jake are gay

This is literally the worst part of the day for me. The time before jake gets home and there is nothing to watch on tv. You see, i work really fucking weird hours at the bar sometimes, but most of the time i get off around 3 in the afternoon and have to go back around 9 and in that time i am home alone for 3 of those hours. I am always bored as shit because Jake doesn't get off until 6. The most interesting thing to watch is fucking SpongeBob fucking Squarepants because what is one at fucking 3 in the afternoon?

I laid down on the couch and tried to take a nap, but my phone buzzed. 

Jake- "Hey buddy! I'm getting off work early today and should be home in about 3o minutes <3"

hell yes. This is the best thing that has happened to me in months (next to the time that Roxy came into the bar super drunk and still managed to do the bills for the place in no time. That was fucking awesome).

Dirk- "Sweet, want something to eat when you get home?"

Jake- "just you <3"

Jesus dicks. is he really doing this? Does his mind always instantly go to sex when he comes home. Ofcourse it does....it always comes in my mind, too.

Even though he didn't say that he wanted anything to eat, i knew he would be hungry because he is always hungry. I walked into what was suppose to be a kitchen in our small apartment and looked in the pantry. Ramen? nah. we eat that like for every meal. Soup? why the fuck do we even have soup. Nobody eats it. I considered looking in the fridge too for some food, but i decided on just waiting for him to get home to see what he wants to eat. He may even want me to eat.

I laugh at my own bad porno-ish thoughts and flopped back onto the couch waiting for jake to return home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hoeny, im home!" Jake yells as he enters the room. He always wants to consider me as his loving housewife (because i totally am) so he greets me like this everyday.

"Hey babe, how was work?" I ask, not actually caring about the answer unless he was really upset about something.

"Okay i guess. I had a lot of paperwork, but the air conditioner went out and the boss had so many complaints that he told everyone to leave." Jake laughed at his own story and i laughed too. He sat on the couch with me and i pulled him into a kiss. God, he smells like a fucking angel.

"So....wanna do it?" I ask, smirking at my own blatancy. Jake pushed away from me.

"Wow Dirk, way to be sauve." He was blushing though, so i knew that he was totally in for it, "but, if you must have your sexual fantasies met then....i guess." I laughed and swung my legs around so that i was on his lap, facing him.

"well then. let's not waste any time." I pulled myself down on top of him and kissed him more forcefully than i meant to, but he didn't seem to mind. He placed his hands on my hips and under my shirt, gliding up the front of my chest. His fingers dancing along the different crevices along my abs and up to where my nipples were. sweet jesus it felt so good.

I put my hands around his neck and played with his hair. It was so soft, but still stiff from this morning when he put in a shit ton of gel.

One of his hands grazed one of my nipples and i moaned like a bitch. Okay look, i have very sensitiive niiples and Jake fucking knows that so he takes advantage of it at any time he fucking gets, and i was getting harder by the second.

I pulled on his hair really hard this time to make him moan so that we were even.

He moved his lips from mine and took off my shirt as well as his own, and started sucking on my neck. I held back a moan trying not to give him the satisfation of knowing that i was his bitch. Not today. He knew that i was holding back because my body had stiffened so he went to the one place that he knew i would make noise.

His hands moved from onto my chest, down to my jeans. 

"Fucking finally dude! I dont know about you but im dy-" I couldn't even finish my thought because his lips had moved from my neck to my nipples and his hand was grabbing brutally at my clothed dick. i groaned as he kneaded the fabric with his hand and bit down on my nipple. It was so fucking hot.

"Well for gods sake Dirk, am i the only one who is going to do all the work here?" Jake asked, looking a bit upset. I had realized that this whole time i had been digging my palms into my thighs instead of touching Jake. Wow, im a fucking loser. I detached myself from Jake and got on my knees in front of him to make up for my loss of contact. 

He knew what was about to happen so he slipped off his work pants and groaned as i touched his dick. I am always amazed by how fucking long his dick actually was.I mean, 7 fucking inches is a lot of dick (mines 6 and im really jelous). My hand went up and down his shaft a few times before i took the tip of it into my mouth. I went down a bit further before i had to pull back so i wouldnt die and went down again. It didnt take long for Jake to put his hand on the back of my head trying to make me go down farther. After a couple of seconds Jake pulled me off and looked into my eyes. I didnt mind because he has some of the most beautiful green eyes in the wolrd.

"Dirk, this may sound weird, but there is something i was you to do for me," Oh god. Was one of his kinks showing? Was he going to make me do something seriosuyl fucked up? "i want you to ride me." Oh. That's it?

"Fucking hell yeah man!" I stood up and shook out of jeans (neither of us were wearing underwear today who would have guessed) and grabbed the lube that we kept literally lying all over the fucking house in different places (just in case). I handed the bottle to Jake and sat down on his lap again. 

He squeezed a little bit out onto his fingers and told me to lift up. I pushed up by putting my hands on his shoulders as he carefully glided his finger into me. We had fucked enough times that i barely needed any prepping, but we also put in one or two fingers just to make sure. 

"God Dirk, you look so gosh darn good fucking my fingers like this." I was so lost in thoguth and bliss that i didn't even notice that he had added a second finger or that i was rocking onto his fingers.

I groaned as he grazed my prostate and then pulled his fingers out. 

"Fucking tease! " I groan. He knew that he was grazing it, but he always pretends like he fucking doesn't.

"Do you want to ride my dick or not?" I scowl and nod at him as he pulls me in for a kiss and lines me up with his hands. God, his hands are so fucking strong, "ready?" He asked like he was asking his son if it was okay to let go of his bike when he had just got his training wheels off. So fucking protective.

"God yes i'm ready." He grunted and made his cute concentrating face as he tried to slide me down on his dick. When it did enter me, I wanted to melt into a pile of goo because it felt so good. I moaned and put my head against Jake's shoulder. He moaned as well. he glided me back up his shaft and went back down again. We eventually got up a pattern of up, down, moan, repeat, and i was so fucking close.

Jake was panting so hard and trying to to make sure that i was okay so much that he forgot about how he was suppose to enjoy this too. I kissed him again trying to make him relax.

"God Jake, i'm gonna-" I couldn't even finish thinking before i came all over his stomach and onto the couch. I guess that i was wrong about him not focusing on his pleasure because Jake came right after me and jizzed right up my ass. Gross. I didn't really care though.

When we finally caught our breathe, Jake was first to speak.

"Wow. That was hot." I let out a breathy laugh.

"Yeah, but now i feel all sticky and gross up my ass." I say.

"Sorry about that. I probably should have used a condom."

"Nah. it's fine. I just need a shower."

"Okay, i'm gonna go take a nap."Jake got up to head towards the bedroom and i got up to go to the bathroom.

When i got out of the shower, i walked into our room to see Jake cuddled in the corner of the bed. Fucking adorable. I didn't feel like putting on clothes so i took off my towel and slid into bed right behind him.

"I love you" I whisper into the general direction of Jake, but he is too sleepy to answer in anything, but grunts.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry. This is my first fanfic ever so please don't hate me if it is bad. :3 (tbh I thought that this was p good)


End file.
